


All Praise the Horned Owl

by Yassoda



Series: Haikyuu kinkfest [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Unrealistic his-orgasm-hit-him-like-a-train trope, because why not, i am trash, mild d/s dynamics, some fluff I guess, spunk eating, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassoda/pseuds/Yassoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto/Akaashi praise kink</p><p>Let's be real, Akaashi doesn't praise Bokuto on the court just to spare his captain the embarrassment of a public boner/nose bleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Praise the Horned Owl

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize I am trash. Take this self-indulgent thing and do with it what you will.

Bokuto slams the ball down, past the blockers and straight next to the opposing team's libero's foot. The guy doesn't even have the time to twitch before the whistle blows, giving Fukurodani the final point of the match.

"Yes!!! Take that! Oh I'm so good!" yells Bokuto, fist-pumping the air.

He glances towards Akaashi and catches a proud gleam in his teammate's eyes before the boy turns away stiffly, with a dismissive huff. Before Bokuto can decide how he feels about that, his other teammates surround him and shower him with compliments, slapping his back and calling him a great ace, a bird of prey, telling him how cool he is. Bokuto perks up immediately, yells 'hey hey hey', gives high-fives all around, and floats his way through the debriefing and to the locker room in a haze of post-match euphoria.

When they're all showered, changed, and ready to go home, thanking the other team for a good practice-match, Bokuto notices Akaashi slipping close to him. They often sit next to one another on the bus coming back from matches. Everyone else is exhausted and nods off, but Bokuto is vibrating with energy, and Akaashi is the only one able to contain him.

"Did you see that last spike?" whispers Bokuto loudly as the bus starts. "Pretty amazing, right? The libero didn't even blink we were so fast!"

Akaashi's face stays blank, and he shrugs.

Bokuro groans, throwing his head back to bump against the padded seat.

"Really? Would it kill you to just nod?"

Akaashi glances at him.

"No. But it might kill you."

Bokuto huffs and feels himself pouting. He isn't going to go into his emo-mode because of this. He isn't! A sudden pressure on his thigh makes him jump. Akaashi's steady hand is patting his leg.

"You're sleeping at my place tonight," the setter states, more an order than a request.

Bokuto feels his heart rate spike and his face flush. He knows what that means.  
He tries to calm down and stop vibrating with nervous energy, and ends up taking out his phone to have something to so with his hands.

 **to:** the meow-nificent cathletic **from:** Hoot hoot motherfuckers  
_HEY KUROO!!! GUESS WHO'S GETTING LAIIIIIIIID! (OvO)_

Satisfied at boasting in Kuroo's face, Bokuto waits gleefully for his phone to vibrate. He is not disappointed when he gets a picture of Kuroo flipping him the bird, attached to a message:

 **to:** Hoot hoot motherfuckers **from:** the meow-nificent cathletic  
_55988021.img  
I hope you'll enjoy becoming putty from his voice only, you spineless thing you._

Bokuto blushes. Ah. Yes. He'd forgotten he'd told Kuroo basically everything one fateful drunk evening when Kenma and Akaashi were both ignoring them.

 **to:** the meow-nificent cathletic **from:** Hoot hoot motherfuckers  
_Shut up!!! I will!! You're just jealous you're not getting any!!!!!_

 **to:** Hoot hoot motherfuckers **from:** the meow-nificent cathletic  
_oya oya oya, telling me how I feel? ( *｀ω´) Don't be presumptuous, birdie._

Bokuto snorts, and keeps poking fun at Kuroo.

Their witty banter dies down eventually, but by then, Bokuto feels calmer, anticipating the night to come, yet able to settle down nonetheless.

When they get to the Akaashi household, Akaashi's mother is bustling around, picking up her bag and getting her coat.

"Ah! Keiji!" she exclaims when she sees her son. "And Bokuto-kun, how are you? How was your match?"

They greet her.

"We won," answers Akaashi, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"It was a really good match!" exclaims Bokuto with a wide smile.

"Good, good, I'm happy for you! Are you spending the night, Bokuto-kun?"

"Yes," smiles Bokuto.

He isn't sure Akaashi's parents know what they get up to when he spends the night, but they seem happy enough that their son has a close friend.

"Good! Well, there's enough food in the fridge to feed two growing boys, I believe. Have a nice evening, but don't stay up too late! I need to leave. Your father should be home at 5am. Bye, boys!"

Both of Akaashi's parents work late hours, sometimes night shifts. His mother jumps into her heels and hurries to her car, leaving the boys to take off their shoes.

"Ah, I'm starving!" moans Bokuto, stretching to work the kinks out of his back. "Let's go eat, yeah?"

He starts making his way to the kitchen without waiting for Akaashi's permission. He knows this house so well, it almost feels like his own home. Akaashi soon follows, shoving Bokuto away from the cupboard containing instant noodles and towards the fridge.

"There's leftover tempura from yesterday."

They eat, the conversation flowing easily between them. They know each other so well, Akaashi is in a good mood and speaks just enough to encourage Bokuto's steady stream of words.

"You wash, I'll dry," instructs Akaashi once the meal is done and they're both feeling full.

Bokuto whines about it for the principle of the thing, asking why they can't do it later, but obeys nonetheless, earning himself a soft touch to the back of his head. He smiles and leans into it for as long as Akaashi allows.  
After the kitchen is crystal clean again, Akaashi grabs Bokuto's hand and pulls him close. He pecs him on the lips and smiles when Bokuto blushes.

"You did good today," he whispers softly.

Bokuto's heart stutters and nearly stops. He huffs out, winded by the soft words, feeling heat pool down in his lower abdomen.

"Y-yeah? You really think so?" he asks, pressing his forehead against the other boy's.

Akaashi's praise is so rare. It always gets to Bokuto in a very intimate and quite sexual way. He feels all warm and fuzzy when Akaashi compliments him, always has...

Akaashi smirks and pulls away, tugging Bokuto behind him, up the stairs and to his bedroom. He pushes the spiker on his bed and straddles him. Bokuto lays there, breathless, staring up at the soft smirk gracing Akaashi's lips. This too, is a rare sight. One he loves to see. Akaashi starts tracing lines across his chest.

"You looked so good out there, ace. You were amazing, your spikes so accurate and strong, I was so proud to be playing by your side."

Bokuto lets out an involuntary whine, cock twitching at the praise. Akaashi's smile widens and he grinds his ass against the growing member.

"Hmmm. So good."

And Akaashi bends forwards to catch Bokuto's lips in a tender, reverent kiss.

It's in these moments that Bokuto appreciates exactly why Akaashi doesn't praise him in public. Every soft word tumbling from the reserved boy's lips makes Bokuto's arousal grow, makes his cheeks redder, makes his head lighter. His pants are tenting hard under Akaashi's buttocks.

"So good. You feel so good, squirming under me."

Akaashi tangles his hands in Bokuto's hair and tugs softly, gliding through it to pet him.

"Get me naked," he murmurs.

Bokuto doesn't wait to be told twice. He gets busy immediately, unbuttoning Akaashi's shirt as quickly as he can, kissing at the flesh he manages to expose. Akaashi huffs a soft laugh and shrugs the garment off, inhaling sharply when Bokuto nips at one of his nipples.

"Yes, good, that... That feels good," he sighs.

Bokuto keeps peppering his chest with soft bites and kisses as he busies his hands to open Akaashi's pants.

"Your hands are beautiful, firm and strong and steady. I love it when you touch me, when you hold me..." breathes Akaashi in the space between them.

Bokuto shudders, his face a flaming red, and pushes Akaashi's pants and underwear down to mid-thigh in one determined tug. Akaashi's hardening penis jumps out. He loves it when Bokuto manhandles him, and Bokuto is aware of that. He stretches up to kiss Akaashi's mouth before flipping them over and positively ripping the clothes off Akaashi's legs.

"Mmmn," Akaashi bites his lip, trying to muffle his moan. "Yes, you always know how to turn me on, you know me so well... Now take your shirt off and get your mouth on my dick."

Bokuto gasps at Akaashi's blunt crudeness and rushes to obey him, shoving his T-shirt off and scooting lower on the bed to get his face at the same level as Akaashi's crotch.  
Despite Akaashi's order, Bokuto knows that the other boy likes to be teased, so he doesn't immediately go for it. First, he licks a stripe up the underside of Akaashi's straining cock and blows softly on it. His lover moans, muscles tightening at the cold sensation, and his cock oozes a drop of precome. Bokuto would smile smugly if he weren't already so far gone as well, his own member twitching in his pants and straining against his zipper. Bokuto kisses all around Akaashi's dick, mouthing softly at his balls, and gets a couple more moans out of him before Akaashi grows impatient and grips Bokuto by the hair to force him towards his cock. Bokuto wraps his lips around it and starts sucking in earnest, having teased long enough. Akaashi loosens his fingers and caresses Bokuto's head softly, muttering compliments and encouragement.

"Yes, your mouth is perfect, you're perfect, you're amazing, keep going, you're so good..." 

Pleasure bubbles hot in Bokuto's gut and threatens to spill over with each new line of praise Akaashi murmurs at him, while his fingers continue petting over his face and hair and against his neck, reducing Bokuto to a puddle of need and want. He finds himself grinding against the mattress to relieve some of the pressure he feels. But Akaashi notices.

"Koutarou. No," he snaps.

Bokuto freezes, feeling heat pulse in his whole body when Akaashi uses his first name. He stills his hips and whines around Akaashi's cock, meeting the other boy's eyes with a pleading look.

"If you can't control yourself, I'll just have to control you, won't I?" tuts Akaashi.

Bokuto lifts off Akaashi's penis with an audible pop.

"No, I can be good Keiji, please, I swear..."

Akaashi grips his hair tightly again, and Bokuto follows the controlling hand, lifting up and scrambling higher on the bed. Akaashi brings their faces very close.

"Oh you will be good," he says, almost stoic. "You'll be amazing. You're going to make me feel so good, and you'll love every second of it. Get on your back."

Bokuto flops on his back with a whine.

"Hands on your head, there's a good boy," coos Akaashi.

Bokuto obeys, lacing his fingers on the top of his head. Akaashi scoots back and roams his eyes all over the other boy's body.

"So obedient, Koutarou. You're always such a good boy, doing everything I tell you to do... And you look so good, just lying there, waiting for me to decide what I want tonight..."

Bokuto whines again and turns his face to press against his shoulder, trying to fight off the now constant blush he has on his face.

"So flustered and sexy," hums Akaashi. "Lift up your hips."

Bokuto does, and Akaashi rids him of his pants, unable to stop himself from grinning when he sees how hard Bokuto is from this, his dick straining against his underwear.

"I love that you love this," he confesses reverently, ghosting his hand above Bokuto's erection.

He doesn't touch it, and instead slips his fingers under Bokuto's waistband, prying the cloth away from his leaking dick and working it down his toned legs. Bokuto whines, his hips twitching in aborted thrusts, starved for contact. Akaashi hushes him and crawls back up, straddling Bokuto's chest.

"Open wide, darling."

Bokuto does, letting spit pool in his mouth, and waits eagerly for Akaashi to use him for his pleasure.

Akaashi cradles Bokuto's head in his hands, angling him better, and slowly slips his penis between the waiting lips. He thrusts, shallow, looking for signs of discomfort, but Bokuto seems fine, his mouth relaxed, his eyes twinkling. He notices Akaashi holding back and moans wantonly, the vibrations shooting through Akaashi's body and shattering his restraint. He holds Bokuto's face firmly and thrusts in earnest, hissing out his pleasure, an unstoppable stream of praise escaping his lips as he takes his pleasure, giving back in words and stuttered moans.

Bokuto relishes in this. He tightens his hands atop his head, staying perfectly still for Akaashi, and collects his reward as his lover caresses his face, calls him incredible and good and amazing, gives him all the overdue compliments he refrains from voicing on the court. When Akaashi finally comes, Bokuto swallows, working his throat around the load, still straining to stay still. Akaashi takes a couple of seconds to come back to himself, and bends over to kiss Bokuto, hard.

"I'm so lucky to have you," he mumbles against his boyfriend's lips. "I'm so happy you're mine."

Akaashi slips back a bit, pulling Bokuto's hands away from his head and intertwining their fingers, never looking away from Bokuto's eyes.

Bokuto's breathing is harsh, and gets harsher when he notices that Akaashi is hovering right above his straining dick.

"Keiji," he rasps.

Akaashi smiles.

"I love you, Koutarou."

And sits.

Bokuto folds in half at the strength of his orgasm, gripping Akaashi's hands tightly, his face a mix of ecstasy and shock. Akaashi grinds down, rubbing Bokuto's penis in the crease between his buttcheeks, feeling the warm liquid splatter against his balls. He leans forwards and kisses at Bokuto's slack mouth, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, all over his face, until Bokuto is able to reciprocate.

"I love you too Keiji."

Akaashi smiles.

"Good. Want to lick your spunk off my ass?"

Bokuto does.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE, THE FILTH IS DONE, I WILL ROLL BACK INTO MY TRASH CAN NOW AND WALLOW IN SELF-PITY.


End file.
